Merry Christmas!
by Rain on your Back
Summary: La veille de Noël durant le Shaman Fight, Lyserg et Opachô ont la même idée… Embarquer leurs maîtres respectifs dans une chasse aux cadeaux ! Sauf que ceux-ci ont d’autres projets… Et que les souvenirs se font noirs… HXJ OXS


**Nom :** Merry Christmas !  
**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer :** Seul m'appartient l'histoire. Pas les persos. Et les chansons sont à leurs auteurs %)  
**Pairing :** HaoXJeanne, OpachôXSeyram, MarcoXMeene  
**Résumé**: La veille de Noël durant le Shaman Fight, Lyserg et Opachô ont la même idée… Embarquer leurs maîtres respectifs dans une chasse aux cadeaux ! Sauf que ceux-ci ont parfois d'autres projets… Et que les souvenirs se font noirs…  
**Note :** Il faut imaginer que, dans cet os, le Shaman Fight se passe en hiver. %) Ah. Et je pars du principe qu'ils parlent anglais à la base. L'italique, c'est pour le français de Jeanne, et le rômaji, pour le japonais d'Hao.

* * *

_There are times when you feel that you don't know where you fit in  
So you hide what is real even when it hurts you pretend  
To be the one that you think everybody wants you to be  
No one sees_

_The one you really are  
But you don't have to hide your heart  
Cause nothing by you needs to change  
Sometimes it might seem hard  
your whole world falls apart  
Just know that when you feel that way_

_Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's ok to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you feel inside  
It's alright, it's alright  
Cause even heaven cries_

Even Heaven Cries, de Moonrose

* * *

- Le travail a commencé ?  
- Monsieur, vous devriez rester à l'extérieur de la salle. L'accouchement sera pénible.  
- … Je reste. Que toutes les infirmières sortent.  
- Hein ? Mais, monsieur…  
- Je sais ce que je dois faire. Sortez.

Un homme dans la force de l'âge, aux cheveux d'un vert sombre et à la taille impressionnante poussa les sages-femmes à l'extérieur de la salle. Sa femme était là, étendue sur une longue table, pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle hurlait. L'accouchement commençait. Son mari l'aida du mieux qu'il put.

Il ne voulait pas d'infirmières dans les pattes, au cas où l'enfant ne serait pas un garçon. Oh, cet homme n'était pas sexiste. Mais les filles n'avaient pas le même don de dowser que les garçons. Elles ne valaient pas grand-chose.

Soudain, une fragile petite tête pointa. Il l'aida à sortir, et regarda. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Une fille.

Il serra les dents. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. De magnifiques, grands, et beaux yeux. Rouges.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis il se reprit, et examina l'enfant. Quelques cheveux étaient déjà présents, très clairs. Clairs ? Comment ça clairs ?

Il se rapprocha.

Ils étaient gris argent.

Impossible. Sa femme n'avait pas les cheveux de cette couleur, et lui non plus. Cela ne pouvait pas être leur fille. C'était impossible !

Et l'enfant ne criait pas. Elle ne pleurait pas non plus. Elle ne faisait que le regarder, de son regard rouge.

Il secoua la tête.

Sa femme hurla de nouveau. Il se retourna rapidement. Et comprit, tout aussi promptement.

Un deuxième. Il y en avait un deuxième.

Il s'en occupa, aussi doucement que possible. L'assit sur un meuble, alors que la fillette devait se contenter du sol, où elle cherchait déjà à rouler sur le ventre.

Un garçon, celui-là était un garçon. Il soupira de soulagement. Il le souleva délicatement et l'installa sur le sein de sa mère, rendormie, alors que le garçonnet criait. Comme tout bébé qui se respecte, contrairement à sa sœur. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Puis il saisit, moins délicatement, sa fille, et prit le deuxième escalier, spécialement vidé.

En bas l'attendaient deux personnes, qu'il avait chargé de mettre l'enfant fille, si fille il y avait, à l'orphelinat. Les deux personnes disparurent rapidement.

Et l'histoire s'enclencha.

* * *

Il était assis sur une marche d'un escalier à ciel ouvert, la tête dans les mains. Il s'ennuyait, et il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Trop de voix étaient présentes dans cette capitale.

Le petit garçon avait sept ans. Il était à Paris. Et il avait presque envie de pleurer. Presque.

Elle, elle allait travailler. Elle avait peut-être quatre ans, mais elle devait s'assurer de pouvoir manger le soir, vu que l'orphelinat ne la nourrissait pas assez.

Soudain, elle le vit. Elle s'approcha, s'assit devant lui, et le regarda longuement. Lui, sentant qu'on l'observait, releva la tête. Une Shamane ! Aux yeux rouges, et aux cheveux argent. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique rapiécée et de sandalettes blanches. Encore une fille qui allait tenter de le tuer, soupira-t-il en pensée. Encore quelqu'un qui crâmerait dans la minute.

- … Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- …

La fillette indiqua sa gorge. Ses pensées tournoyaient doucement, et faisaient moins de mal que les autres au petit garçon. Elle était muette. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

Et elle se demandait le nom du garçon.

- … Je suis Hao.

Elle cligna des yeux. De toute évidence, elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant, Hao distinguait un halo, celui des Shamans, autour d'elle. De toute façon, cette fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer. Tant mieux. Il sourit.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis attrapa la main du garçon et l'emmena. Il fronça les sourcils. Un piège ? Pourtant, l'âme de la fillette était on ne peut plus calme et douce. Elle n'avait pas dans l'idée de le piéger. Alors il se détendit, et la laissa l'entrainer dans une boutique.

Souriant à une grosse femme derrière son comptoir, la fillette indiqua son nouvel « ami » et un truc dans la vitrine. Clignant des yeux, Hao réalisa que c'était un pain au chocolat. La dame s'esclaffa :

- Mais bien sûr ! Pour toi, Jeanne, il y aura toujours des pains au chocolat, et pour tes amis aussi. Tu travaille trop, à ton âge ! Je te laisse ta journée. Profites-en pour t'amuser avec ce jeune garçon !

Alors elle s'appelait Jeanne. Hao saisit lentement le pain au chocolat qu'elle lui tendait, et ressortit derrière elle, après une dernière courbette pour la boulangère. Hao, lui, se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil avant de détourner les yeux.

La journée s'écoula très vite pour les deux jeunes. Jeanne passa son temps à lui faire visiter la ville, souriante, en se débrouillant pour trouver à manger quand il fallait. Elle avait apparemment de bonnes relations avec les gens qui tenaient les magasins de ce quartier, nota le brun. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les remercier.

- … Tu as quel âge ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses pensées le firent à sa place. Quatre ans. Quatre ans, à trimer comme quatre selon la plupart des restaurateurs ou boulangers du coin…

Pas génial, comme enfance. Mais bon, il avait pire, donc cela ne lui fit pas trop pitié. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner.

Il était venu à Paris pour chercher un allié. Mais cette fille était trop pure. Trop différente. Ce n'était pas une perdante. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas le moins du monde.

- …

Il redressa vivement la tête. Il s'était arrêté inconsciemment, et la jeune fille l'attendait quelques pas plus loin, les sourcils arqués. Il secoua la tête et la rejoignit, la laissant l'emmener manger.

Inconsciemment, elle faisait bien plus de changement dans l'âme du Shaman que le dernier millénaire.

Après avoir mangé, et bien plus grassement que d'habitude –Hao se contentait d'un poisson cuit au Spirit of Fire–, il voulut la ramener chez elle. Pure galanterie.

- Tu viens d'où ?  
- …

Orpheline. Un bref flash fila devant les yeux de Hao. Surement la première image que Jeanne ait jamais vu –et dont elle ne devait même pas se rappeler–, c'était le visage flou d'un homme grand, d'un physique reconnaissable. Selon les pensées de Jeanne, l'orphelinat lui avait dit qu'elle était née dans l'hôpital des « Bleuets ».

- …

Elle sourit, puis l'entraina encore un peu plus loin, passant par une ruelle pour aller plus vite…

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Alors les gamins, on se balade sans les parents ?  
- Eh, Pierre, les albinos, ça se vend combien ?  
- C'est une gamine. Elle est mignonne, ouais, mais bon. J'pense que si on peut en tirer mille francs, ce sera déjà bien.  
- Seulement ? Et le gamin ?  
- Cinq cents. Il a un physique asiatique, ils aiment pas ça, tu sais bien. Mille cinq cents francs, c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est mieux que rien. J'm'occupe de la gamine.

Hao croisa deux regards mauvais. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus moqueur. Encore des humains. Qui se croyaient forts en plus. L'un agrippa la main de Jeanne et tenta de la soulever.

- … !  
- … Lâche-la.  
- Toi, le gosse, tu la ferme !  
- … Lâche-la.

Les yeux d'Hao rougeoyèrent. L'homme lâcha Jeanne comme s'il avait été brûlé et regarda sa main, paralysé par sa propre peur.

- Partez. Ou vous le regretterez.  
- Toi, le mioche…  
- A…

Hao posa les yeux sur Jeanne. Les mains sur la gorge, la petite se forçait à parler :

- A… Arrêtez… Arrêtez… Mon… Ami… Arrêtez… Maintenant… ARRÊTEZ D'EMBÊTER MON AMI!

Le cri eut trois effets différents. Les deux hommes reculèrent, frappés par l'éclat soudain de la gamine. Ladite gamine porta les mains à sa bouche, stupéfaite par la portée de sa voix. Et les yeux d'Hao s'agrandirent.

Son… Ami ?

Elle le considérait comme… Son ami ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se décider.

Il ne voulait pas montrer ses pouvoirs devant elle. Pas parce qu'il craignait un rejet. Non. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avant qu'elle ne soit à sa merci. Oui, ça, c'était plus logique. Plus faisable.

- Nigerô, murmura-t-il.  
- Hein ?  
- _Fuis_, répéta Hao en français. Je vais m'occuper d'eux.  
- Mais… Non…  
- Je ne vais pas jouer les héros. Je sais que je peux m'occuper d'eux. Va-t-en.  
- Je… On se reverra ?  
- … Promis. Alors d'ici là, grandis, deviens forte. Sois capable de te protéger, Jeanne.  
- … Promis.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les ruelles de la capitale de la France. Ses sandales claquaient sur les pavés.

Quelques pas derrière elle, l'enfer se déchainait.

* * *

- Va, Lyserg.  
- Oui maman ! Cette fois-ci, je vais trouver ! Je te le promets ! Je vais trouver !  
- D'accord, mon garçon. Rentre avant la nuit.  
- Promis aussi !

Le fils du célèbre dowser s'éloigna dans la brume matinale, son pendule bricolé et sa carte chiffonnée à la main. Sa mère eut un sourire doux avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Poursuivie par un regard mauvais et inquisiteur…

Toute la journée passa lentement. Les parents de Lyserg travaillaient, l'un dans son bureau, et l'autre dans la cuisine. Puis, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent au salon.

- Lyserg n'est pas rentré ?  
- Pas encore. Il n'a pas dû trouver ta cachette. Tu es trop dur avec lui. Il n'a que six ans.

Le détective alluma sa pipe sous le regard un poil réprobateur de sa femme, et répliqua :

- Hn. S'il n'y arrive pas, il ne sera jamais un bon dowser.  
- Ta fille aurait été très bonne si tu ne l'avais pas abandonnée, c'est ça, môssieur le détective ?

Une nouvelle voix. Froide et calme. Un brin moqueuse.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent d'un cran. Asakura Hao, du haut de ses neuf ans, les narguait ouvertement.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à les trouver. Ils ne se cachaient pas. De plus, en fouillant dans les archives des hôpitaux de Paris, il était tombé sur le dossier Diethel :

_Hôpital des Bleuets. Le père a fait accoucher sa femme tout seul. L'écographie montrait des faux jumeaux, mais il a déclaré que l'ainée était morte-née. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux argentés, selon lui. Le cadet, Diethel Lyserg, est un beau bébé de quatre kilos deux, cheveux verts et yeux verts. Aucun signe de maladie. Autorisés à sortir le XX/XX/XXXX._

En se basant sur les informations que lui avait transmises Jeanne, il avait fait le lien. Et il avait comprit.

Hao revint dans le présent en écoutant les pitoyables déblatérations des Diethel. Il ne savait pas si la mère était impliquée ou pas. Mais… Il sourit en entendant leurs pensées. Si Diethel père le visait avec un revolver, la mère, son médium dans son dos, s'apprêtait à l'attaquer par l'arrière.

Il tendit la main.

Et tout prit feu.

* * *

La petite fille aux longs cheveux d'argent entra dans l'église, les yeux brillants.

C'était fait, elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait péniblement amassé, elle n'avait pu qu'aller sur le Mont Saint-Michel. Et elle ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver son ami.

De plus, elle ne connaissait personne ici. Et encore moins ce qu'on pouvait bien faire dans une église. Elle savait juste que c'était un endroit chaud, et silencieux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle s'assit au bout d'un banc, dans l'ombre, et regarda le plafond. De nombreuses peintures ornaient les murs, mais les plus belles étaient sur ce plafond. Elle sourit en réponse au sourire gentil que lui adressait un bonhomme peint sur le plafond.

Un pauvre sourire, teinté de larmes.

Soudain, elle vit deux hommes grands sortir de l'église en parlant à voix basse. L'un avait les cheveux blonds, tandis que l'autre les avait ébène. Intuitivement, elle les sentit chercher quelque chose.

Quelqu'un.

Elle se mit à réfléchir très vite. Peut-être que ces gens pouvaient l'aider à retrouver son ami aux cheveux sombres. Et pour ça, rien que pour ça, ils étaient importants.

Elle se leva et les suivit.

Ils acceptèrent de l'emmener.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle rencontra d'autres personnes. Que des garçons, sauf une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs, d'origine canadienne, selon Marco.

Marco, le blond. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'appelait Rackist. La fille, Meene, et les autres, Kevin, Bounster, Reiheit, Pof, John et Larky. Il y en avait d'autres, selon Marco, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les connaitre. Leur organisation s'appelait les X-Laws.

Et elle était leur espoir.

Progressivement, elle oublia son ami. Ceux-là avaient besoin d'elle, surtout après la disparition de Rackist. Progressivement, elle changea, mûrit, devint forte.

Alors elle devint l'Iron Maiden Jeanne.

* * *

- Hao-samaaaa !

Hao avait quatorze ans. Il en aurait bientôt quinze. Et il dormait comme un bienheureux ce matin là. Sauf qu'Opachô, son ami de quinze centimètres aux cheveux indémêlables, en avait décidé autrement. En effet, le petit Africain avait une nouvelle lubie.

- Hao-samaaaa !  
- … Mmh… O… Oui, Opachô ?  
- Hao-sama devoir se réveiller ! Hao-sama n'avoir plus qu'un mois ! Hao-sama devoir aller avec Opachô !  
- Heeeeing ?  
- Noël !

Comme si un seul mot pouvait réveiller autant la vie dans les yeux noirs d'Opachô. Hao Asakura, seul du nom, se frotta les yeux, et décida d'aller y voir d'un peu plus près, ce que son cher compagnon avait pour cette fête archi-commerciale et anti-psychopathes.

Il le regretta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtements de ville passés et cheveux coiffés –et oui, même un méchant beau gosse se doit de rester beau gosse–, Hao se laissait trainer par son éternel nakama. Qui, lui, fasciné par la neige sur le sol et la lumière dans les boutiques, semblait ne pas être décidé à le laisser regagner son lit.

Idéal temps pour une partie de boules de neige, aurait pensé un enfant de cinq ans normal. Opachô était on ne peut plus normal. Juste un peu plus spécial que d'autres. Pendant qu'Hao allumait un feu entre ses mains pour s'y réchauffer un peu, lui, qui prétendait ne jamais avoir froid, il fit une boule blanche, qui vint s'écraser sur la tunique du Pache traître.

Celui préféra l'ignorer. Mais une deuxième, qui s'écrasa sur le derrière de sa tête, lui fit à moitié perdre la raison. Il aurait le temps pour les lubies d'Opachô.

Il préféra téléporter l'Africain avec lui, loin, dans un endroit où ils seraient seuls. Et saisit la neige à pleines mains.

Pour les achats de Noël, comme le clamait Opachô, ils n'avaient plus qu'un mois.

Et même s'il ne comprenait pas les idées de son nakama, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, pour une fois. Pour une fois. Après, il redeviendrait Hao. Il avait un mois devant lui.

On est un beau gosse psychopathe et pyromane désigné traitre et ennemi shamanique numéro 1, ou on ne l'est pas.

C'est ainsi qu'Hao se retrouva dans un supermarché Pache surchauffé, dans les environs de midi. Et qu'Opachô fila dans les rayons, après avoir promis à son Hao-sama d'être « de retour dans une demi-heure parce qu'après, on s'en va ».

Promesses, promesses…

* * *

Il était aux environs de midi.

- Jeanne-sama ?  
- Ah, Lyserg. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

L'Iron Maiden Jeanne était en train de prier dans le camp des X-Laws. L'arrivée de Lyserg était assez prévisible. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour un adolescent de onze ans, torturé par l'impatience et la fureur à la vue d'un certain brun qu'il avait vu rôder autour du repère des X-Laws. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que c'était normal, Opachô adorant se baigner dans l'eau de mer et que le repère des X était autour de leur bateau. Passons.

- … J'ai reçu une lettre de mon orphelinat en Angleterre.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui, et… Eh bien…  
- Vas-y, Lyserg.  
- Ils me demandent si je vais passer un bon Noël. Et je me demandais si… Si…  
- Noël…

Les yeux de Jeanne partirent dans le vide un instant. Elle se souvenait des maigres Noëls de l'orphelinat. Rien qu'une pomme de plus que les autres jours. Mais elle avait entendu parler du Père Noël et des autres traditions.

Elle savait ce qui pouvait attirer Lyserg là dedans, et puis, cela l'intéressait aussi.

- Je veux bien essayer d'en parler à Marco, Lyserg, mais je ne suis pas sûre de sa réponse.  
- Marco-san…  
- Quoique. Il me semble qu'il est tendu en ce moment, ça devrait l'aider à dédramatiser. Je vais lui laisser un mot, nous n'avons qu'à nous en occuper dés à présent.  
- Jea… Jeanne-sama…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Ils s'esquivèrent vers le village à l'occasion d'une altercation entre Marco et Reiheit. Ces deux là s'entendaient de plus en plus mal, songea Jeanne, soucieuse. Il serait temps de les réconcilier…

Soufflant sur ses doigts gourds pour les réchauffer, elle continua de suivre Lyserg jusqu'à atteindre un immense supermarché. Très éclairé, et plutôt chaud par rapport au froid du dehors. Lyserg semblait intimidé et n'osait rien regarder.

Ce qui rappela à Jeanne que Lyserg ne devait plus avoir beaucoup d'argent, et qu'il répugnait à emprunter aux autres. Alors, elle sortit de sa poche la moitié de la somme qu'elle possédait pour ce genre d'occasions, lui fourra dans les mains, et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Retrouvons nous dans une heure, d'accord, Lyserg ?  
- Ou… Oui, Jeanne-sama !  
- Et ne regarde pas à la dépense. Prends ce qui te fait plaisir. C'est Noël, après tout.

Puis elle disparut entre deux rayons, ravie par les différentes lumières des sapins décorés. Puis eut la mauvaise idée de regarder le plafond. Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux, espérant minimiser les symptômes. Peine perdue.

Elle eut bientôt du mal à respirer, et dût s'accrocher à un mur pour ne pas tomber. La jeune Sainte ferma les yeux et attendit que son souffle se calme, imaginant qu'elle était dehors, dans une grande plaine de neige, libre, joyeuse, pas enfermée, non, pas enfermée…

Jeanne rouvrit les yeux, se sentant un peu, un tout petit peu mais un peu quand même, mieux.

Elle s'occupa rapidement des cadeaux pour les X-Laws. Le choix fut parfois difficile, surtout pour Meene et Marco. Puis ce fut le tour de Lyserg. Lyserg… Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idées.

- Bon…

Elle traîna un moment devant les livres, puis fila du côté des bijoux, une idée lumineuse en tête. Dévorant la vitrine des yeux, elle chercha du regard un pendentif en cristal…

Qu'avait dit Lyserg sur les médiums des dowsers déjà ? Quel était celui qui était le meilleur ?

Le cristal, lui semblait-elle. Elle savait que Yoh Asakura avait détruit une breloque en verre. Donc le verre n'était pas la solution. Sauf que les Paches ne vendaient QUE des breloques. La preuve.

Elle soupira. Tourna au coin d'une vitrine.

Et rentra dans quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec une tunique relativement trempée.

Tombant sur ses fesses, elle retint un cri étouffé, ouvrit un œil pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, un deuxième, et…

Hao.

Elle était rentrée dans Hao.

* * *

- Hao-samaaaa… Opachô sait pas quoi offrir à Hao-sama…

Opachô errait dans les rayons, incapable de trouver un cadeau correct pour son seigneur et maître. Des nouvelles boucles d'oreilles ? Elles n'étaient pas belles, et puis, les cœurs roses, c'était pas le truc du Shaman Millénaire. Une nouvelle tunique ? Les Paches voulaient pas lui en donner une. D'ailleurs, sachant de qui il était le compagnon, les Paches avaient PEUR d'Opachô.

Le petit Africain soupira.

- Opachô sait pas quoi offrir à son Hao-samaaaaa…

Et buta dans un pied avant de s'affaler par terre, les bras pleins des paquets pour Rackist et les autres.

- Itaaa… Opachô est tombé…  
- …

Ce fut plus le silence qu'une exclamation furieuse qui convainquit Opachô de se retourner. Là, assise contre une étagère, une petite fille du nom de Seyram le fixait.

Opachô se souvenait d'elle. C'était le maître du Golem. La petite qui avait bien failli crâmer pour avoir essayé de dégommer le Shaman Millénaire quand celui-ci se baladait tranquillement.

- … Seyram va bien ?  
- …

Seyram acquiesça lentement.

Opachô lui sourit, se releva, et remit tous ses paquets sous ses bras, et tendit une main difficilement libre à la petite :

- Seyram vient avec Opachô ?  
- …

La petite se leva et saisit la main d'Opachô.

- SEYRAAAAM !  
- … Reoseb est là aussi ?

Opachô, ses paquets sous le bras et Seyram accrochée à lui, se rapprocha de la source de la voix, qui s'avéra bien être le frère de la jeune fille. Dés qu'il vit Opachô, il alla jusqu'à eux, détacha Seyram et l'emmenait…

Quand elle parla.

- Reoseb. Attends.  
- Sey… Seyram ?  
- Opachô. Fais-lui un dessin.

Et la petite s'en alla.

* * *

- Ah…

Jeanne avait eu les yeux écarquillés un instant, puis tenta de retrouver une expression plus neutre tandis que Hao la regardait de haut en bas, de ses paquets jusqu'à ses vêtements de ville.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et jeta un regard gêné sur le Shaman Millénaire, camouflé sur une tonne de neutralité qu'elle s'appliquait à faire sentir par chaque pore de sa peau. Neutralité qui ne semblait pas avoir grand effet sur Hao.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, puis sourit. Ramenant un bras devant lui, il tapota sur son Oracle Bell quelques minutes, puis tendit la main vers la jeune fille aux yeux rouges :

- … Hein ?  
- Passe-moi ton Oracle Bell. Tu l'as sur toi, j'espère ?  
- Pourquoi je donnerais mon Oracle Bell à mon pire ennemi ?  
- Roh, tu m'embêtes là. C'est pas comme si j'allais te manger !

Et, sans qu'elle ait pu protester, il lui avait attrapé le poignet et tapait quelque chose sur son Oracle Bell. Il ne la lâcha pas avant d'avoir terminé, puis lui adressa un sourire hypocrite.

- Voila. Nous avons tout l'après-midi devant nous. Allez viens, j'ai pas mal de chose à te montrer.

Il commença par acheter deux sodas à un distributeur Pache, et en tendit un à Jeanne :

- Le coca, y'a que ça de bon dans les inventions humaines. Je crois que la seule chose susceptible de les sauver, c'est cette boisson.

Devant le silence persistant de la jeune fille, il ouvrit sa propre canette et la vida d'une traite.

- Ce n'est pas empoisonné. Allez, vas-y, n'aie pas peur.

Méfiante, elle ouvrit la canette et prit une petite gorgée, juste pour tester, et se soigner au besoin…

Avant de trouver ça… Incroyablement, merveilleusement, délicieusement _bon_.

Et visiblement, cela se vit sur le visage de Jeanne, puisqu'Hao éclata de rire. Un rire frais et franc.

Puis il saisit le bras de la jeune fille, et l'entraina dans un après-midi mouvementé.

* * *

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans…  
- … Comment ça ?

Jeanne détourna le regard. Depuis qu'Hao l'avait emmenée, elle avait eu le luxe de découvrir les forêts et la nature environnant le village Pache. Mais là, devant l'entrée béante d'une grotte, elle fit non de la tête.

- Je ne peux pas…  
- Maiden-chan.

Il saisit le menton de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder, puis demanda, l'air inquisiteur :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- … En quoi ça te regarde ?!?  
- Arrête. Il y a un problème et moi, je veux savoir lequel.  
- Pour me poignarder dans le dos ensuite ? Mais même pas en rêve Hao !!!  
- Calme-toi, tu m'ennuie.  
- …

Elle marmonna vaguement quelque chose et se dégagea, tentant de s'en aller. Il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Comment ?  
- … Ne me force pas à répéter.  
- Je n'ai pas entendu.  
- … Claustrophobe. Je suis claustrophobe.

Il leva les sourcils. Elle détourna le regard.

- Tu es en train de me dire que l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, qui vit vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre dans une boite de fer d'un mètre sur deux, a peur des espaces clos ?  
- … Moque-toi.  
- … Et ton blondinet te laisse faire ça ?  
- … Marco n'est pas au courant. Il me laisserait partir, je le sais, mais cela ne changerait rien. Je suis devenue ce que je suis pour les X-Laws, et je mourrais pour eux s'il le faut. C'est peut-être un autre supplice.  
- … Tu…

_Me rappelle quelqu'un…_

- …

Hao alluma un feu dans sa main, puis fit un pas vers la grotte, et chercha un instant ses mots :

- Je voudrais vraiment te montrer cet endroit… De toute façon, claustrophobe, je le suis un peu aussi, en ce qui concerne ces stupides constructions humaines… Dis-toi que tu es avec moi, Maiden-chan. Que peut-il t'arriver, accrochée au bras du plus puissant Shaman de tous les temps ?  
- … Que ledit Shaman décide de me crâmer ou de me laisser au fond de ce trou.  
- C'est une grotte. Et je te jure sur la tête d'Opachô que je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal. Physiquement ou psychologiquement.

Silence.

- … Tu viens ?  
- … Oui.

Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa guider parmi les couloirs sombres de la grotte. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une salle dont les murs semblaient incrustés de… De cristaux violets, de plusieurs nuances. Hao leva une main et presque tous les cristaux devinrent lumineux…

Comme éclairés de l'intérieur…

- Les flammes du Gobosei, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement. Tu es futée.  
- J'essaie. Quand on est seule avec un psychopathe pyromane, à quelques mètres sous terre, il vaut mieux avoir de la jugeote.

Hao sourit, puis serra son poing autour d'un cristal étincelant. La pierre céda presque aussitôt.

- Les pierres les plus brillantes sont souvent les plus fragiles, comme celle-ci. Tandis que d'autres…

Il indiqua un autre cristal, violet tirant sur le rouge, qui, lui, n'était pas éclairé par le feu de l'omnyodo, puis lança un violent coup de poing contre la pierre.

Pas une fissure, mais Jeanne poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et d'effroi. Les jointures de la main d'Hao se mirent à saigner légèrement. Il eut un petit sourire :

- Tu vois ? Les pierres les moins brillantes sont plus solides et fortes…  
- _Imbécile_ !

L'Iron Maiden se précipita sur Hao, et prit sa main dans les siennes, avant de faire cesser l'écoulement du sang et de guérir les plaies et minimes fractures.

Tout cela sous le regard étonné du Shaman Millénaire. Puis elle redressa la tête, les yeux légèrement embués…

Et lui balança une gifle.

- T'ES MALADE ? TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE VRAIMENT MAL ! ON A PAS IDEE DE FRAPPER UN MUR DE TOUTES SES FORCES ! TU MERITERAIS QUE JE… QUE JE…

Puis elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle fustigeait, où elle était, ce qui pouvait lui arriver, rougit, et détourna la tête. Lui, se massant légèrement la joue, eut un rictus pas vraiment engageant :

- Eh bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses, mais bon. Tu as la même force dans tes gifles qu'Anna, gémit-il, sa pommette virant au rouge après le coup.  
- Je… Je…  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, j'espère que tu vois ce que j'ai voulu faire en t'emmenant avec moi aujourd'hui ?  
- Je… Eh bien… Non.

Il eut un léger soupir, puis repartit dans le couloir rocheux, suivi de Jeanne qui ne souhaitait pas rester dans l'obscurité. Une fois sortis de la grotte, il se retourna :

- Noël. En face du Great Spirit, sur le promontoire, derrière le bâtiment des Paches. Je suis sûr que tu auras compris à ce moment là. Tu viendras ?

Silence.

- … En attendant… Fais de beaux rêves, Maiden-chan.

Il s'évanouit en une gerbe de flammes.

Jeanne regarda la lune, déjà haute dans le ciel. Le temps avait filé plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Marco et Lyserg ? Ils vont être furieux…

Puis, plus pour elle-même :

- Hao…

* * *

- Jeanne-sama…  
- Marco, profite un peu. C'est Noël. Va avec Meene, et allez ouvrir vos cadeaux. Je suis sûre qu'ils vous plairont.  
- Mais, Jeanne-sama…  
- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- … Rien… Merci mille fois, Jeanne-sama.

Marco s'éloigna. Jeanne eut un pauvre sourire. Il sentait bien que sa chère Sainte n'allait pas bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le rassurer, elle-même n'étant pas sûre d'aller vraiment bien…

Elle-même avait ouvert le cadeau de Lyserg, qui s'avérait être un bracelet qu'il avait trouvé grâce à ses talents de dowser, ainsi que ceux des autres, dont un peigne de la part de Meene –Jeanne l'aurait presque embrassée, vu ses difficultés pour se coiffer–. Et puis… Il y avait deux paquets de trop. Deux petits paquets, presque faits pour passer inaperçus, mais tout de même présents.

Elle regarda Meene rougir en offrant son cadeau à Marco, ledit blond briser ses lunettes tellement il était embarrassé, Kevin montrer des tours de cartes à Lyserg, Bounster et les X-II discuter fort bruyamment… Même Reiheit était venu, d'ailleurs. Il restait à l'écart, mais offrit un sourire à Jeanne quand il croisa son regard.

Ce fut peut-être ce sourire qui la convainquit d'ouvrir les deux paquets. L'un des cadeaux était une simple feuille de papier. Dessus, il y avait un gribouillis d'enfant. Une fille aux yeux rouges, soignant la main d'un garçon aux cheveux longs…

Elle sursauta. Hao ? Non. C'était dessiné bien plus gaminement. Mais qui aurait pu être au courant… ?

Le gamin avec Hao. Son nom… Opachô ? Oui, c'était ça. Mais… Hao s'était apparemment vanté d'avoir réussi à jouer avec elle, apparemment. Les yeux de la Sainte se voilèrent. Hao n'avait fait que jouer…

Elle ouvrit un peu rageusement le deuxième paquet, qui laissa tomber un foulard argenté, transparent. Et décoré.

D'étoiles du Gobosei rouge sang.

Elle eut un deuxième sursaut. Cette fois, pas de surprise. Seule une personne pouvait offrir ce genre de choses.

Instinctivement, elle regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle fit un nouveau sourire à Reiheit, enfouit dans sa poche le peigne, le foulard et le dessin, et s'éloigna discrètement. Elle quitta le camp des X-Laws et fila jusqu'à la corniche rocheuse –promontoire était bien prétentieux– dont lui avait parlé Hao.

Il était là, assis presque dans le vide. Elle vint s'assoir, pas trop près, pas trop loin. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

- … Ca t'a plu ?  
- … J'aurais dû t'envoyer quelque chose moi aussi.  
- Oh non, ça, pas la peine.  
- Que...?  
- Si l'on peut dire, tu as été mon _cadeau de Noël_.

La fin de la phrase avait été en français. Elle le fixa un moment, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste léger…

Et qu'elle ne se souvienne. Ce fut un éclair. Presque trop rapide pour elle. Mais elle avait compris.

Son _ami._ Celui pour qui elle avait rejoint le Mont Saint-Michel, puis Marco et Rackist, celui qui l'avait protégée, celui qu'elle avait oublié pour les X-Laws, était en fait…

Son pire ennemi.  
Son premier véritable ami.

- … Tu te souviens ?  
- Bien sûr que je me souviens. J'ai mille ans, certes, mais on n'oublie pas une Parisienne aussi spéciale.

Silence.

- Tu vois, j'ai réussi à m'occuper de ces imbéciles d'humains. Et j'ai retrouvé ta famille. Je lui ai fait payer ton abandon.

Silence.

- Maiden-chan ?  
- … Je devrais t'en vouloir, te haïr, te demander des réponses, m'enfuir, avoir peur… Je devrais… Mais… _Merci.  
_- … Dô itashi mashite.

* * *

- Opachô t'a fait un dessin aussi ?  
- Bien sûr. Il m'en fait un chaque année. Mais cette fois ci, il me l'a donné en avance, pour Noël.

* * *

- Comment Rackist a-t-il pris le fait que je lui envoie de quoi se raser pour Noël ?  
- … Bien, je crois. A part qu'il s'est évanoui, qu'il est resté une heure dans le coma et qu'il a bu tequila sur tequila après.

* * *

- … Tu veux savoir quelque chose sur ta famille ?  
- … Sauf si tu les as tous tués.  
- … Une personne est encore en vie.  
- … Je la connais ?  
- … Oui. C'est un frère. Un faux jumeau.  
- … Qui ?  
- … Lyserg.  
- … Oh.

* * *

- … Tu m'as sauvée.  
- … Tu avais l'air perdue. Je n'aime pas les gens perdus. Tu doutais de toi. Il suffisait de te montrer la voie que tu avais quittée.  
- … En suivant cette voie, je vais devoir te combattre.  
- Si tu gagne, je te suivrais.  
- Promis ?  
_- Promis._

* * *

- … Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir de cadeau pour toi, Hao. Vraiment.  
- Tu parle trop.

Et le Shaman Millénaire se chargea de faire taire la jeune Sainte –ou bien devait-elle s'appeler Diethel, maintenant ?

Il faut croire qu'il embrassait très bien, car elle ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager.

Et toutes les larmes qui ne coulaient pas disparurent.

* * *

- … _Joyeux Noël, Jeanne.  
__- _Merry Christmas, Hao.

* * *

- Marco-san, je vais me promener.  
- Jeanne-sama ! Vous…  
- Arrête de m'appeler Jeanne-sama, je t'en prie. Lyserg-kun est où ?  
- Il dort. Voulez-vous que je le réveille ?  
- Non. Ne lui parlez pas de mon escapade de ce soir. Cela l'inquièterait pour rien.  
- Jeanne-sama…  
- Bonne nuit, Marco-san ! Dites-le de la part à Meene-san !

Laissant sur place un Marco ébahi, Jeanne sortit du grand manoir des X-Laws. Un an s'était écoulé depuis. Depuis la victoire de Hao. Il n'avait donc pas à tenir sa promesse. Elle avait accepté, un peu par facilité, des fiançailles avec Tao Ren. Mais elle n'aimait pas les Tao. Elle, la fille de la rue, la fille Diethel, ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Elle pensait se balader un peu, toute seule, mais finit par se rappeler qu'une autre personne était dans la même situation qu'elle. Et décida d'aller la voir.

Quelques heures plus tard…

- Brr… Il fait froid, c'est haut, je vais m'écorcher… Ce gamin alors…

Elle glissa et ripa son genou contre la roche. Elle atteignit à grand peine un replat ou elle put faire cesser le saignement et refermer la plaie grâce à son fouryoku.

Puis elle reprit son ascension et découvrit la personne qu'elle cherchait, perchée sur un rocher.

- Erm… Opachô, c'est bien toi ?

Ledit Opachô se retourna et sourit en voyant Jeanne. Celle-ci s'appuya sur le rocher où il était assis.

- Jeanne-san ! Jeanne-san va bien ?  
- Oui. Et toi, Opachô ?  
- Hao-sama me manque.  
- … A moi aussi. En temps que Shaman King, il est normal qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps là, mais il n'est en fait… Jamais réapparu…  
- Jeanne-san ?  
- Oui ?  
- … Hao-sama reviendra.  
- … Bien sûr.

L'étoile filante du Shaman Fight passa alors. Brillante. Enorme. L'étoile de légende. Celle qui les prévenait de la présence des Paches.

Ils la regardèrent, un instant silencieux.

- … Opachô ?  
- Oui, Jeanne-san ?  
- En France, quand une étoile filante passe, on fait un vœu.  
- … C'est vrai ?  
- Mais il ne faut pas le répéter, sinon, il ne marche pas.  
- … Opachô fait un vœu !  
- Moi aussi.

_Qu'il revienne parmi nous._

Opachô sourit. S'il savait lire dans les pensées, c'était la première fois qu'il ne demandait pas d'explications après.

Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

- Hao-sama reviendra.

* * *

L'étoile filait dans le ciel, recueillant les vœux des uns et des autres. Enfin, tout le monde pensait à ça. Seuls quelque uns pensaient à un signe des Paches.

En fait, c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Au cœur de la lumière blanche, il y avait quelqu'un. Une personne étendue sur le dos. En train de se régénérer. Pour pouvoir revenir parmi les vivants.

Asakura Hao, le traître Pache, Shaman Millénaire.

Le Shaman King.

_Qu'il revienne._

_Hao-sama reviendra._

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Jeanne et Opachô. Il sourit.

Revenir ?

C'était faisable, pour un Shaman King.

* * *

_I don't have a perfect smile  
maybe I'm just too shy  
I'm not a beauty queen  
on covers of magazines  
that's something you can't deny  
I got my own style_

_So what you see is what you get  
A girl of no regrets  
I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl_

_I wouldn't be classed as cool  
I have to bend the rules  
Maybe I don't fit in  
I didn't always win  
that's something you can't deny  
I'm happy with my own style_

Imperfect Girl, T..

* * *

En fait, au départ, c'était un HaoJeanne tout simple que je voulais faire. Seulement, après un visionnage commun d'un épisode de SK VF avec mon frère [Mash ! Esprit du feu ! Zeke ! Jean !] *crève* il m'a posé des questions un peu débiles, mais qui m'ont donné pas mal d'idées :

- Mais Jeanne et Lyserg, ils sont pas frère et sœur ?  
- Superbe idée. Qui écarte tout LysJeanne. %)

- Quel cadeau Hao pourrait-il bien faire à Noël ?  
- Le foulard ne m'est pas venu tout de suite. Ca m'est arrivé au resto, en fait. J'avais un bandeau autour de la main, et j'essayais de dessiner ma main comme ça, pour m'entrainer. En revenant en voiture, j'ai eu l'idée des étoiles pour le bandeau. Et la personne qui portait ce bandana est devenue évidente. Je compte garder le foulard pour des fics futures. ET JE VEUX LE MÊME !

- Qu'est ce qui relie Jeanne et Opachô ?  
- Hao. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'Opachô aime profondément son maître, et, dans mon esprit, il en va de même pour Jeanne. Quand aux dessins d'Opachô, ils peuplaient, peuplent, et peupleront mes fanfics. %)

- Mais Hao et Jeanne, ils sont pas claustrophobes ? [en réaction à la Get of Babylon, me demandez pas pourquoi]  
- Jeanne… Ca parait marrant. Ca contraste avec l'Iron Maiden %) Quand à Hao, de par sa nature et ses idées, il me parait logique qu'il soit claustro dans des constructions comme un ascenseur, un supermarché ou des trucs comme ça^^

Ah oui. Si Jeanne dit Merry Christmas et non joyeux Noël en japonais, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas le dire. C'est qu'au Japon, Noël n'étant pas traditionnel, on dit Merry Christmas. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est ainsi^^

Et vala^^

* * *

**Hao :** *regarde* … Mouais. J'suis à peine OOC. Ca va.  
**Jeanne :** Parle pour toi…  
**Lyserg :** *lit* … *recrache son thé anglais* Jea… JEANNE-SAMA ! Ma sœur ?!? Et… Avec… HAOOOO ?!? Qui a tué mes parents pour… … *crise cardiaque*  
**Hao :** Le pauvre. Il est mort.  
**Jeanne :** Lyserg-kun… *le ressuscite*  
**Lyserg :** *traumatisé* *s'en va*  
**Hao :** Et ne reviens pas !  
**Jeanne :** … Hao…  
**Sayo :** Tu n'es pas assez ferme, Jeanne. On va le démonter un peu ?  
**Jeanne :** Mais…  
**Sayo :** Pas de mais. Ce type est un puching-ball vivant.  
**Jeanne :** Mais…  
**Sayo :** *court après Lyserg*  
**Jeanne :** … *air perplexe*  
**Hao :** … YEAH ! Elle m'a même pas frappé ! *sur un petit nuage*


End file.
